


Just for one day

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Deal.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072646
Kudos: 3





	Just for one day

Our story starts in the headmaster's office during the school holidays.

Minerva asked, "How are you doing, Al?"

Albus said, "If you're referring to the impending danger I've mentioned before, can we please just forget about it just for one or two days? It's Christmas eve for Merlin's sake."

Minerva told him, "I can do that."

Albus sighed. "I'm glad you said that."


End file.
